


Imbroglio

by trashsith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, for now, in which i accidentally made lea an asshole, it was actually fun to write them in a modern setting, might do that more often, reader and isa are platonic, sorry for trying to scam you oh wise ansem, the college au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: How does one tell a rich man that you only invited him to your fake wedding because you wanted to scam him?





	Imbroglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw [this post on tumblr](https://atrashsith.tumblr.com/post/184536742779/awful-brew-xxfangirlanonymousxx) and i was like... i’m going to write this so i can do something other than stress over my writer’s block for Igniting

“Where’s Lea? He’s running late.”

Isa scrunched his nose up. I didn’t know if it was because of the mediocre coffee they served at some café Lea recommended us, or due to my question, but when he turned to me with a grimace I got my answer.

“Nevermind.” I sighed and propped my elbows on the table with my own cup in hands. I blew on it until I thought it was cold enough, then burnt my tongue as soon as I sipped. “Fuck this. Lea’s not coming, _again_ , why are we still here?”

He frowned down at his cup. “The movie doesn’t start for another hour.”

“Fuck that too. I’m not in the mood anymore.” I grunted and left some munny in the table beside my full cup, then went to stand up, only to be held back by Isa holding my wrist. I felt my eyes starting to burn, so I kept my eyes away from him.

“Let’s go to my place then. We can watch something on Netflix, stop somewhere to buy junk food.”

I sighed as he moved his hand down to intertwine his fingers with mine. “Only if we buy some alcohol too. I’m thinking tequila shots.”

“Just beers. We’re not getting wasted, we have class tomorrow.”

I pouted as I finally turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to retort. I scoffed and pulled at his hand. “Fine. Let’s get going before I find my common sense and buy that bottle of tequila behind your back.”

* * *

 

“Is he hiding somewhere around here?” I looked around his apartment as soon as I walked in.

He glanced at me amused as he kicked the door close. I pointed towards the couch and squinted my eyes.

“He’s going to jump out from behind the couch, isn’t he?”

“He didn’t even come home last night.”

I frowned as I turned towards Isa. “Really?”

“Or the night before that.” He murmured as he walked past me with the plastic bags, as if he didn’t want me to hear him.

“Wait, wait, wait. _What?_ ”

He scoffed as he dropped the bags on the counter and pulled the beers out to put them in the freezer. “I saw him yesterday after class, he was hanging with those kids from your year.”

“Well… duh, they’ve been friends for years.” I shrugged my shoulders. “I thought you were gonna say he’s been doing drugs with Demyx, or that he’s hanging out with that hot senior again.”

I managed to make him crack a smile at that. I silently cheered as he looked down and his hair prevented me from admiring the rare sight. “There are a lot of hot seniors. You have to be more specific.”

I dropped myself on the couch, kicking my shoes off to curl myself in a ball and wrap a blanket sitting at the end of the couch around me. “One of the twins, the cute one.”

“Xemnas?” His voice sounded distant, like he had gone deeper into the apartment.

I snapped my fingers and raised my voice so he could hear me. “That’s the one. I wish he was into cute freshmen girls, or at least one of his brothers. I want to hook up with one of them.” I turned the tv on and tried to find something decent to watch. “Or all three of them, I don’t really care.”

“I didn’t need that mental picture.” He groaned as he finally came out into the living room, now wearing navy sweatpants and a thin shirt.

He offered me one of his shirts. I smiled before taking it and shuffling towards the bathroom to change quickly, folding my clothes and putting them aside before Isa could yell at me for being messy.

“Okay, but picture this.” I continued the conversation when I plopped down beside him. “I hook up with Xemnas, I get pregnant, and since he’s going to med school, boom! I’ll have a doctor baby daddy.”

“I heard Ienzo’s dad has taken an interest in Xemnas. What if he offers him a job when he graduates?”

“Ienzo’s rich ass dad? Even better! He’ll gift us something expensive for our wedding. Some ridiculously overpriced thing I see and put in the gift list thingy.”

Isa snorted and held his arm out so I could cuddle into his side. His hair tickled me as I laid my face on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe I got all dolled up for nothing.”

I could _feel_ him rolling his eyes. “I did tell you we could still go to the movies. Sun’s still out.”

“It’s not the same without Lea.”

He tensed up, then tightened his arm around me. He let out a sigh that made my hair blow into my face. I huffed and blew at it to make it go back in place, but Isa ended up laughing and tucking the wild strands behind my ear.

“He’s just catching up with his other friends. He’ll be back with us before you know it.”

“Well, while we wait, go get us the first round of beers, will ya?”

* * *

 

“I have an idea.”

“I’m gonna go against my better judgement to ask, what is it?”

I pinched his side. “Listen, let’s get married.”

“Now, why on Radiant Garden would I do that?”

I reached blindly to pinch his nipple, judging by his yelp I succeeded. “That hurt, man. Anyways, we wouldn’t be married, married. We just getting fake married.”

I sat up and gulped down the rest of my beer number… whatever, to place it on the coffee table. He nursed his beer in his hand as he looked at me amusedly.

“Look, we can send Ienzo’s rich dad an invitation to our fake wedding. He’s rich as fuck, if I didn’t mention that earlier, and he won’t even have time to attend something as trivial as a _wedding_ of two dumbasses still in college. He’ll send us an expensive gift with an apology that he won’t make it to the ceremony and boom, we can ‘break’ off the engagement. I promise to split the cash I get when I sell it forward.”

“You can keep the munny.” He placed his beer, still half full, on the table. I almost fell to the ground as I looked at him in disbelief.

“Is that… Is that a yes?” I scrambled off the couch to find my phone. “I’m texting Ienzo right fucking now. Holy shit, I’m gonna pay half my tuition with this.”

* * *

 

I sipped the last of my coffee and threw the paper cup away right before I arrived really fucking late to my pre-calculus class. I waved at the professor, who seemed too chill about me arriving to class only twenty minutes before it ended.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.”

I winced. “Stop being so loud, I’m right here.”

Kairi narrowed her eyes at me. “You’re hungover.”

“No shit.” I crossed my arms on the chair’s small table and laid my head on top. “I found Lea’s alcohol stash yesterday, but Isa thinks I’m a lightweight that got drunk off like three or four beers. Please don’t tell him otherwise.”

“You know he scares me. Your secret is safe with me.”

I smirked and held my fist up. She fist bumped me before turning her attention back to the professor and letting me sleep those twenty last minutes, but the moment I closed my eyes Kairi was already shaking me awake because class was over.

I groaned and walked out of the room after telling her that I’d see her later, and made my way to my next class. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I walked across campus as fast as I could, even though I didn’t care if I arrived a couple of minutes into the lecture.

I bumped into a hard chest and heard a heavy book falling on the ground. I opened my eyes. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see where I was going.”

Ienzo’s silverish blue hair came into my field of vision when he stood straight after picking up his book. “It’s okay.” His eyes closed when he grinned at me. “I was distracted as well. I was trying to walk and study for my chemistry exam.”

“Sciency stuff, got it.” I laughed and held onto the strap of my bag. “Well, don’t let me keep you. I’m sure you’ll ace it, nerd.”

The only visible part of his cheek seemed to be tinted red to match Lea’s hair. “Right. By the way, the invitation arrived safely this morning in the mail. I was surprised, only last night you texted me. My dad said he was going to be able to attend as well, since we’ll be on summer break by then.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and laughed nervously. “The invitation?”

“For your wedding?” He half asked, half stated. “I have to say, I’m surprised you’re marrying Isa. I always thought you had a thing for Lea.”

“I’m marrying Isa.” I repeated with raised eyebrows.

He looked down at his watch and suddenly I saw a bead of sweat slipping down his forehead. “Gotta go, it’s good to see you again!”

I nodded, but I was suddenly too distracted to pay attention to my next class. I called Isa and, unsurprisingly, it went straight to voicemail. I always joked that he had to stop putting his phone on airplane mode when he was in class because someday I’d have an emergency and he would be the last to know. Well, today I was having an emergency and it seemed like he really would be the last to know.

* * *

 

Isa smiled down at me as he slid on the opposite side of the booth from me. “Why do I have almost twenty missed calls from you? Is everything alright?”

I took a deep breath. “Have you, by any chance, seen Ienzo around?”

“Not since august, really. He’s always studying.”

“Okay.” I closed my eyes and placed my hands flat on the table. “Remember that crazy idea I had of faking our wedding so that his dad would send us an expensive gift?”

“Yes, I even took your phone from your hands to keep you from calling Ienzo to ask for his address. You dropped it after I let you have the rest of my beer.”

I shook my head. “Please tell me you saw me getting into bed.”

“No, but I dropped you off right at the door of your dorm around nine o'clock.” He leaned forward as he narrowed his eyes at me, voice lowering to a threatening tone. “What did you do?”

I puckered my lips as I suddenly found our surroundings interesting as hell. He reached across the table and grabbed my chin so I would look at him.

“I may have gotten creative and sent Ienzo’s dad a fake invitation for our fake wedding…” I groaned and dropped my head on the table. “I don't remember walking out of my dorm at all. That’s not even the worse part. Do you want to hear the worse part?”

“Just… get it over and done with.”

“He’s coming.” I raised my head to look at him. “Ansem the fucking Wise is coming to my wedding, and I’m not even getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could keep this as the messy one-shot i wrote it to be or i could write more messy chapters with some plot if it’s well received


End file.
